This Is It Uchiha Itachi monolouge
by Silverfur
Summary: itachi's last words/thoughts before he dies.
1. Chapter 1

This is it.

The last (fictional) thoughts of itachi uchiha in his POV.

(just a quick reflection on what itachi is thinking as he dies.)

Forgive me little brother, but it was unavoidable. However everything thus far has been for you, secretly iv been watching, protecting you must understand I did those things, I said those things, I made you hate me for your benefit. If I didn't do the things I did, if I didn't hurt you the way I did, then you would have never become strong enough to face me now

(start yelling suddenly, truly angry)

And if it wasn't for those (damned) wretches, and our father- and.... and....

(pause then continue quietly.)

You hated me, you spent your whole life getting stronger , to seek me out, to avenge. Im so proud of you. Yet you may never know. Hopefully the truth will stay hidden. Blood has been shed enough- I hope with my end you may realize this. The secrets of the past will come with me.

(long pause, looks down then up as if meeting someone)

And finally, we meet. Your so strong now, so confident. Im so proud. Even as we clash, your eyes ablaze with hate and revenge. If only you understood how much I love you, how much this is all necessary. But it shall never be so.

(another pause)

Everything hurts, but that's alright. Everything has been set, hopefully your future is safe. Iv done all I can. And I see in your eyes you hate me- good... Its alright now. I know your confused at the smile on my bloodied lips, but that's alright. I know you think im evil, crazy, a rouge but that too is alright.

My world is starting to dim little brother. And you still will never realize how proud I am of you, how my heart swells when I see how far you've come, how much you've grown. I cant see anymore little brother.

I know im about to die. But its okay. Heh, I remember when we were younger, I would poke you in the forehead and tell you "sorry little brother, maybe next time." and you would pout in this funny little way. I know you expect more from me now.

But… (insert smile and long pause)

Sorry little brother, this is it.

(end.)

iv added that one line for you girlonwantedposters.


	2. Chapter 2

You bastard, how dare you, hell I am also a bastard, but its all because of you!

I hate you, I hate you! You deceived me, you played me like a fool, I was so stupid!

But now look were I am, I'm strong, I'm powerful, and I'm here to kill you like you did our family!

Mother... father.. the whole Uchiha clan. Gone, dead, I was scared that day, so scared. Afraid you would kill me next, and yet I couldn't fathom it. My beloved brother, my only brother.

The one who stood up for me when father ignored me, the one who helped me train even when you were busy with your own stuff.

I can never forgive you, never, never, never! Ill kill you! You don't deserve life you pathetic- to test yourself you say!

I don't understand whats wrong with you this time, but what does it matter? Ill defeat you and avenge my clan!

Why is this so easy?! Its because iv become stronger hasnt it? Haha! I knew it!

Die older brother! Die! Feel the hate and loathing I have felt for you! Hear my battle cry and feel the pain that I have suffered, all because of yo-

…........ brother?

W-what just happened? I was being cornered then you... you must be crazy from chakra loss or something! Heheh, that's right, you were always crazy to begin with.. right?

Why would you say such things itachi? This is it? It cant be- there must be more! Wake up damnit! Wake up!

Argh, I'm starting to get dizzy, I cant.- argh!? What? The ground? Why, why is I cant.. see...

– – – – – – –

that moment I dreampt of the past, of smiling faces, of piggy back rides, and of that same playful moment you used to bestow upon my forehead every day- or at least everyday it felt like.

That one same moment that had played out only moments before I blacked out.. you, my beloved brother, my best teacher, my Savior, my friend, my brother, my dear dear brother.

You really did love me didn't you? I understand when I wake, ill deny it completely, but somewhere down here, in my secret heart, ill remember. Ill remember you, farewell my dear beloved brother, goodbye Itachi.


End file.
